


Red Lips {Z.S}

by aby_hszm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, M/M, One Shot, Post-Zayn One Direction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aby_hszm/pseuds/aby_hszm
Summary: ⇝𝐑𝐄𝐒𝐔𝐌𝐄𝐍:Zayn realmente no quería cuidar a un discapacitado,pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo a la fuerza al estar amenazado por su madre.Pero al conocer a Harry,el amor florece en su interior,enamorándose primeramente de sus ojos verde esmeralda.¿Que pasaría si Zayn se llegará a enamorar de una persona que no tiene la capacidad de ver?.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Red Lips {Z.S}

La inquietud de Zayn era demasiada,exagerada a la opinión de su manager.

El debería de estar cerca de el set ahora,no debería de estar corriendo atrás de Harry quien no dejaba de gritar con euphoria.

-No puedes alcanzarme,¡vamos Zayn!. -El menor de ambos se detuvo al ver al moreno sonreír,estaba quieto en su lugar,no se movía,solo estaba riendo con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.-,¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te cansaste?.

El contrario negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero intentar algo,pero necesito que te quedes quieto,justo en tu lugar,yo me acercaré,quiero que cierres los ojos por favor. -El rizado asintió con una sonrisa,provocando que sus hoyuelos se remarcaran,había viajado de Los Ángeles hacia Londres solo para verlo,la película que estaba rodando hizo una pausa,ya que uno de el set se contagió y tuvieron que parar las filmaciones.

Zayn se acercó a él,tomando la mano de Harry a su paso,entrelazando sus dedos con los contrarios.

-Bien,¿y ahora que? Tomaste mi mano,¿que vas a hacer ahora?.

-Ya no hables Harry,déjame adorarte cinco minutos solamente.

-¿Está bien? Aún no entiendo,así que dime.

-Siempre arruinas todo,estamos muy lejos de todos,nuestros pies están tocando pasto y el aire que nos rodea está siendo encantador con nosotros hoy,te vez perfecto así,así que déjame adorarte cinco minutos Harry,por favor.

-Parece que estás enamorado de mi,aunque se que lo estás,ósea,estas hablando con Harry Styles,obviamente estás enamorado de mi.

-Quisiera decir que no,pero siempre estás en lo correcto.

El rizado no emitió ningún sonido.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse,su respiración comenzó a cortarse,y ya sentía un nudo en la garganta,el aún no creía lo que había escuchado.

-Z-Zayn...

-Lo sé,extraño ¿no? Es una larga historia,me di cuenta de esto después de salirme de la banda hace unos años,creí que era broma,creí que mi corazón y mente estaban jugando conmigo,pero después de que me llamaras,llorando y pidiendo que regresara,me di cuenta que la razón por el cual me salí fuiste tú,se que suena brusco y algo horrible,pero no,no podía seguir así,mi salud mental fue primordial en esos tiempos,así que opté por irme,estaba enamorado y la única solución era irme. -Soltó un sonoro suspiro-,Durante estos casi 11 años que nos conocemos,me di cuenta que la primera vez que te conocí,eras tú,tú eres a quien amo,olvida a Perrie o Gigi,tu eres mi persona Harry,y aún falta más por explicarte pero no me quiero extender,solo quiero que entiendas el por qué ahora tengo el impulso de besarte,y quiero hacerlo,solo que no se si me corresponderás en este momento.

-Z-Zayn.

-Dime,dime que necesitas Harry. -Las manos de el moreno tomaron las mejillas de el oji-verde,presionando sus pulgares con ellas,acariciando sus pómulos y dándole amor en el camino con aquellas acaricias.

-Bésame aquí,justo ahora,mi corazón te pertenece ahora Malik.

-Ohh mi ángel,mi corazón siempre te ha pertenecido a ti.

En ese momento el mayor de ambos presionó sus labios con los de su amado,formando un cálido rose de estos,sintiendo lo suave y tal vez romántico de todo.

Zayn lo soltó primero,aún con sus brazos envueltos en el cuerpo de Harry.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

El rizado le hizo caso,sonriendo.

-Quiero arruinar nuestra amistad,tal vez podríamos ser algo más que amigos.-Zayn asintió.

-Se mi persona Harry,ahora mismo,se mi persona.

-Pero siempre he sido tu persona Zayn.

-Si,eso lo sé muy bien,pero se mío como yo seré tuyo,seamos algo más que amigos,se mi novio Styles.

Las mariposas en el estomago de Harry comenzaron a colapsar,las mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo carmín,y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-Quiero,si quiero.

Zayn amo la forma en la que acepto,lo abrazo,aferrándose a su cintura,aferrándose a la persona que ama.

-Te amo Harry.

-Yo también te amo Zayn.


End file.
